Clair de lune
by Xyrae
Summary: Quand Snape se retrouve face à un loupgarou dans la forêt interdite, sa vie s'en trouve quelque peu bouleversée.
1. Promenade dangereuse

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6 alors n'en chercher pas

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** cette fic a été écrite en mai mais j'ai tardé à publier. Elle devrait contenir plus de 10 chapitres et 8 sont presque prêt à être publier. Pas de slash (bah oui j'aime bien les lire mais je sais pas les écrire )

**Remerciement :** merci à ma Bêta-readeuse Violette qui corrige et surtout m'oblige à publier, c'est grâce à elle si vous pouvez lire cette histoire Merci à Kanzy qui simplement me supporte, voilà une fic que je t'ai caché, j'espère que tu aimeras .

**Clair de lune**

**Chapitre 1: promenade dangereuse**

-Et merde, pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me mette dans la merde. C'est la dernière fois que je rends service ! Finies les potions tue-loup. Même si Dumbledore me l'ordonne, maintenant, il se débrouille.

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard et la lune brillait dans le ciel malgré de nombreux nuages. Le château et le parc semblaient calmes mais si l'on approchait de la forêt interdite, on pouvait entendre de nombreux bruits inquiétants dont ceux d'un homme poursuivi par une créature peu recommandable.

Ahouhouhouhouhou…

-Merde, merde, merde !

Le professeur courait au travers de la forêt, se prenant les pieds dans les racines, déchirant sa cape. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas ralentir. La créature était sur ses talons. La main crispée sur sa baguette qui éclairait le chemin, il vit au loin le château apparaître. Il avait encore une fois dû rendre service à un de ses collègues et maintenant il se retrouvait coursé dans la forêt interdite par le seul qui avait bien voulu l'accompagner, son vieil « ami » : Remus Lupin.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il avait accepté de s'occuper de la cueillette des Fleurs de Lune dont avait besoin Mme Chourave pour je ne sais quelle expérience. Fleurs de Lune, non mais idée ! De plus, il n'avait pas réussi à coller un seul élève pendant la semaine pour faire le travail à sa place. Ainsi, solidaire, Lupin était venu le chercher à minuit après qu'ils aient chacun terminé leur tour de ronde. Severus était d'humeur massacrante (il n'avait pas retiré de point de la journée !) mais Lupin avait l'habitude du caractère de son collègue.

Ils étaient alors partis tous les deux en direction de la forêt interdite, ils avaient bien marché une demi-heure, durant laquelle aucun n'ouvrit la bouche, avant de découvrir le premier arbre de lune au milieu des grands arbres de la forêt. Chacun était resté dans son coin à cueillir les fleurs qui brillaient dans leur main.

Severus se demandait bien ce qui avait poussé le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à l'accompagner. Malgré le fait que leur antipathie mutuelle ait quelque peu diminué ses derniers temps, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Pourtant Severus essayait de traiter le professeur plus comme un homme que comme un stupide animal, ce qui semblait convenir à Lupin qui lui aimait à prendre sa voix doucerette pour réclamer sa potion hebdomadaire. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait détester Lupin dans ses moments-là. Il lui aurait fait sa potion même sans cela. Parfois, on aurait dit un vieux couple qui se chamaille pour un oui et pour un non ce qui amusait beaucoup le directeur.

Soudain, Remus s'était senti mal et tout avait basculé. Il avait poussé un cri en se tenant la tête et Severus avait tout de suite compris ce qui se passait :

-Lupin, tu as pris ta potion ?

C'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question étant donné que la lune était levée depuis plusieurs heures et que le professeur était resté lui-même. Mais là, les choses en étaient tout autre.

Alors qu'il hurlait, Severus vit pour la première fois la transformation de Lupin. Sa veste se déchira pour laisser apparaître une colonne vertébrale marquée, ces pieds étaient désormais des pattes et ses mains s'étaient vues doter de superbes griffes. Mais les plus impressionnant fut sans aucun doute son visage, à l'ordinaire pâle, il avait pris une couleur gris loup. Un long museau remplaçait désormais son nez et deux grandes oreilles avaient fait leur apparition.

Sans plus attendre, Severus se saisit de sa baguette et lança un stupéfixe sur Lupin qui tomba au sol toujours en hurlant. Le loup-garou n'avait désormais plus rien d'humain. Et alors qu'il se redressait, il poussa un long râle : Ahouhouhouhou

-Et merde !

Severus se retrouvait face à une créature deux fois plus grande que lui qui aurait aimé lui faire part de sa belle dentition canine. Mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas blesser le professeur mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix :

-Désolé Lupin mais c'est toi ou moi. Lancea !

Le loup-garou fut projeté en arrière et atterrit contre le tronc d'un arbre à Lune dont les fleurs tombèrent sur lui. Légèrement sonné, le loup-garou ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits, se redressa et disparu en courant dans la noirceur des bois.

-Lancea, cria le professeur de potions mais trop tard, la bête avait déjà disparu.

Eclairé par la faible lueur des Fleurs de Lune, Severus se tenait sur ses gardes. Il ne voyait pas le loup mais il pouvait sentir sa présence tapie dans les buissons ou caché derrière les arbres, il savait très bien qu'il ne partirait pas. Le loup-garou tournait autour de sa proie, attendant l'instant propice pour attaquer.

Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi, les plus longues minutes pour Severus qui frissonnait à chaque bruit de la créature, pas qu'il avait peur bien sûr mais c'était son premier combat avec un loup-garou (si on passe outre sa premier rencontre avec Lupin) et la bête était assez doué coté intimidation. Lui qui pensait que les loups-garous attaquaient sans réfléchir, il s'avère en réalité qu'ils sont d'excellent chasseurs.

Ahouhouhouhouhou

La créature avait surgi de nulle part pour lui bondir dessus. Mais Severus ne serait pas si facile à abattre, rapidement il bondit sur le côté mais réussit tout de même à se faire toucher au bras. Il se retourna pour lancer un sort mais le loup-garou avait déjà disparu.

-Et merde. On ne va pas jouer à cache-cache toute la nuit. S'il arrive à me déstabiliser, je suis perdu et je ne peux pas courir au château tant qu'il rôde. Dans les bois, je suis vulnérable. Putain Lupin, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Slash, le loup-garou venait encore de le toucher et cette fois, il lui avait fait perdre sa baguette mais heureusement pour lui, Lupin était retourné se cacher dans la noirceur des bois. Rapidement, il reprit sa baguette et s'aperçue que son bras était en sang.

-Saleté de lycan !

Severus commençait à s'essouffler, il essayait vainement d'échapper aux attaques du loup qui était de plus en plus rapide. Et ce fut la dernière attaque, avec une rapidité hors du commun, la créature évita tous les sortilèges que pouvait lui lancer le pauvre maître des potions et le plaqua au sol avec force. Severus laissa échapper sa baguette lors du choc et se retrouva à terre, un loup-garou au-dessus de lui.

-T'inquiète pas Severus, tu as déjà connu bien pire, ahhhhhhhhhhh

Le loup-garou commençait à enfoncer ses griffes dans les épaules du sorcier tout en le reniflant. Une vague de désespoir emplissait Severus quand il sentit la pression sur sa poitrine diminuée. Il resta ainsi un instant, n'osant pas ouvrir les yeux. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit d'ouvrir un œil.

Personne, il n'y avait personne sur lui, il se redressa et découvrit alors Lupin, l'homme, à quelques mètres de lui. Il regarda le ciel et découvrit les nuages qui cachaient la lune.

-Merci Merlin, merci !

Il partit à la recherche de sa baguette qu'il trouva sans peine.

-Severus…

-Lupin, reste à terre !

- Tue-moi

-Quoi !

- Tue-moi avant que je le fasse

-Même si j'en ai déjà rêvé autrefois, il est hors de question que je te tue. Dumbledore ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir tué son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Les sors que tu pourras me lancer n'auront aucun effet sur le loup-garou, il est trop fort tu le sais !

Pour une fois, Lupin avait raison, les sors d'entrave ne résistaient pas à la force de la créature. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, la lune n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître. Il regarda Lupin à terre, ce soir, ce serait le loup-garou ou lui et lui ne voulait pas mourir ce soir. Après tout, il s'agissait de Lupin, d'un Gryffondor, de Mr je-sais-tout, l'éternel ami de Potter père et fils et de Black, celui qui avait déjà failli le tuer. Lui et sa bande de Maraudeurs, toujours à le chercher, à le tourmenter, à le ridiculiser, à … lui voler le poste dont il a toujours rêvé. Il leva sa baguette.

-Avada Keda…

Et puis merde…

Lancea, tu me revaudras ça Lupin.

Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, c'était impossible. C'est lui qui freinait les maraudeurs quand ils allaient trop long avec lui, c'est avec lui qui discutait magie noire, c'est un professeur, c'est…bref il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Lupin alla s'écraser contre un arbre avant de perdre connaissance tandis que Severus se mit à courir en direction du château. Il savait que Lupin ne sortirait pas de la forêt interdite et avec un peu de chance, il trouvera une bien grosse bébête à dévorer sur le chemin avant de lui sauter dessus. Baguette tendue en avant, il franchit les arbres et les buissons à vive allure alors que les rayons de lune perçaient déjà au travers des nuages. Indifférent à la douleur qui lui tiraillait les épaules, il accéléra. Il devait fuir mais surtout faire vite.


	2. Course poursuite

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** alors voici un nouveau chapitre, il va falloir que je m'active d'écrire la suite ou alors je vais devoir vous faire patienter… Mais bon, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas

**RAR :** merci à mes 3 revieweuses

**Yat** : merci beaucoup de ta review Yat . Désolé mais ce n'est pas un slash sevrem, je suis douée pour les lire mais pas pour les écrire Sinon désolé mais Lupin ne va pas bouffer le centaure machin, même s'il sert à rien, le faire tuer par Rem, ne rendrait pas grâce à Lupin (bah oui, il ne mange pas n'importe quoi, après il risque l'intoxication alimentaire )

**Kanzy** : ah bon, tu la connaissais pas… Vraiment, ça doit être un oubli de ma part… Sinon contente que tu aimes Voici la suite que tu as déjà lu (chieuse va lol) mais une fois arrivé à la fin, faudra attendre comme tout le monde que j'écrive la suite !

**Violette** : alors review totalement space mais qui m'a beaucoup fait rire (je note quand même qu'elle est plus courte que celle de Badi…) Vais-je te donner à manger à tonton Lupin, je ne sais pas encore, si tu veux je lui balancerais aussi ton Dragounet des îles et ton Harrynounet comme ça vous serez réuni… Sinon tu as raison, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime autant faire souffrir chouchou, faudrait vraiment que je me décide à écrire les 1001 façons de finir à l'infirmerie lol

Et merci simplement à ceux qui ont lu, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : course poursuite

-Plus vite, plus vite !

Ahouhouhouhou

-J'en ai assez de tout cela, je me fais trop vieux.

Il sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, le loup-garou n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper et là… Mais que pouvait-il faire à part courir ? Il essayait de changer de direction mais il savait bien que la créature le suivait à l'odeur et puis mieux valait prendre le chemin le plus court pour arriver au château.

Quand on y pense, lui grand professeur de potions de Poudlard, ancien Mangemort et espion de l'Ordre du Phoenix allait finir dévorer par un loup-garou dans la forêt interdite ; loup-garou qui s'avérait être de plus l'un de ces collègues ! On aurait pu trouver la situation cocasse. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade pour le pauvre sorcier, il sentait que le monstre se rapprochait. Il entendait les buissons bouger et les arbres craquer. Ça y est, le loup-garou l'avait dépassé, il en était sûr. Il ralentit pour observer la situation : le château se dessinait au loin, il ne devait pas être à plus de deux minutes du parc mais le seul problème était que désormais, il y avait un loup-garou entre lui et ses cachots.

Ahouhouhouhou

Il gardait sa baguette serrée contre lui. Elle était sa seule chance de s'en tirer. Il l'avait éteinte quand le loup-garou s'était rapproché, ce n'était pas la peine de lui envoyer des signaux pour lui faciliter la tâche. Severus se retrouvait alors dans le noir, dos à un arbre essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Il avait perdu l'habitude de courir. C'était plutôt les gens qui fuyaient devant lui et pas l'inverse. Bizarrement, il aurait préféré être seul dans la nuit mais au lieu de ça, il pouvait entendre le râle régulier du loup qui reniflait sa piste. Il essayait de le localiser dans le bois et contourna l'arbre. Il avançait doucement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se dirigeait à pas de loup vers le château.

Ahouhouhouhou

-Tu vas me rendre fou Lupin !

Le sorcier avançait, se cachant derrière les arbres ou derrière les buissons. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule mais tant pis mieux valait se rouler dans la boue que de finir dans le ventre de la bête. Crish ! Il était là ! Severus le voyait, il se dressait sur ses pattes arrière et reniflait l'air. Toujours caché derrière son arbre, le sorcier n'osait pas bouger. Il resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Le loup-garou continuait d'avancer, il passa devant Severus sans rien voir et courut attraper ce qui semblait être un rongeur.

-C'est pas avec ça qu'il va être rassasié !

Le professeur fit le tour de l'arbre pour ne pas être vu par Lupin en plein repas. Repas qui fut rapide étant donné que le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de dépecer l'animal et le goba d'un coup avant de se remettre en chasse. Severus était partagé entre courir et rester caché mais il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider. En effet, le loup-garou à plusieurs mètres de lui, s'était retourné et maintenant l'homme et l'animal s'observaient. Soudain, le hurlement de la bête fut pris comme un signal de départ pour le sorcier qui après avoir jeté négligemment un Lancea, pris les jambes à son cou et détala.

-J'aurais du le tuer, j'aurais du le tuer, j'aurais du le tuer…

Sans se retourner, il lançait quelques sortilèges au hasard. Il réussit tout de même à toucher le loup-garou par deux fois mais cela ne suffisait pas.

Slash ! Le loup-garou attaqua de côté et envoya voler Severus avant qu'il n'heurte un arbre. A terre et sonné, Severus s'adossa à l'arbre. La situation n'était pas à son avantage, il n'avait plus sa baguette et un Lupin furieux se dressait devant lui.

-Lupin, je rigolais, j'ai pas l'intention de te tuer…enfin pas sans ma baguette

Slash ! Severus alla rouler parterre, sa robe laissant apparaître une profonde entaille au niveau du torse. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, apparemment le loup-garou voulait s'amuser et ne semblait pas décider à en finir rapidement. Comme bouclier, le professeur de potions avait saisi un morceau de bois mais le loup réussit à s'en débarrasser rapidement alors que le sorcier était de nouveau à terre. La situation semblait désespérée pour Severus, sans baguette il ne pouvait pas combattre un loup-garou (déjà qu'avec il n'avait pas réussi à le maîtriser)

-Maudite conscience ! Si j'avais fait ce qu'il m'avait dit, on n'en serait pas là ! Certes, il serait mort mais moi je serais indemne, en vie et dans mes cachots à l'heure qu'il est!

A terre, il se traîna contre un arbre. La bête faisait les cents pas devant lui, prête à bondir à chaque instant. La lune brillait de tous ces rayons et les nuages ne semblaient pas vouloir intervenir de nouveau. Soudain, le loup-garou se rua sur le pauvre Severus qui ne put réprimer un cri quand la bête planta ses griffes dans sa chair. Il essayait vainement de la repousser et sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Il se débattait mais elle était trop lourde pour pouvoir être repoussée. Il avait du mal à respirer tellement ses pattes l'écrasaient. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort. Le loup-garou le regardait, bloqué contre l'arbre, le sorcier ne pouvait pas fuir.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! La créature venait de planter ses crocs dans sa jambe, et maintenant il se sentait traîné au sol. Le loup-garou l'emmenait loin du château, loin de son seul espoir de s'en sortir. Il sentait ses forces diminuer, bientôt il serait incapable de bouger. Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt et ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-Arrête, Remus ne fais pas ça.

Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prit de dire ça. Sa voix était faible mais il avait dit ses mots comme s'il espérait un miracle, s'il espérait que le loup-garou redevienne homme par le simple fait de ces mots.

-Remus…

Le loup-garou s'était immobilisé et avait lâché sa proie. Severus était toujours au sol. La créature lui faisait face mais ne bougeait pas.

-Remus, je sais que tu m'entends, tu dois te battre, ne laisse pas ce monstre gagner, je t'en pris.

Ahouhouhouhouhou… Le loup-garou lui assena un violent coup de patte qui le fit rouler sur le côté. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il ne voyait pas d'issue possible. Il parlait à un loup-garou, une bête assoiffée de sang qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : le dévorer. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourra le faire redevenir humain mais c'était la chose à faire. Elle se rapprochait mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se relever, il se sentait vidé de toute énergie, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Il porta la main à sa tempe et vit qu'il saignait. Cette sale bestiole ne l'avait pas loupé.

Il semblait que le jeu était fini, le loup-garou se tenait de nouveau sur le professeur de potions l'empêchant de fuir. Il réaffirma sa prise en enfonçant plus profondément ses griffes dans le torse du sorcier mais seul un long râle sortit de la bouche du professeur. Il n'était même plus capable de crier.

-Remus, ne fais pas ça… je t'en supplie Remus… laisse moi partir… c'est moi Severus…Severus ton ami…kuf kuf

Le sorcier fut pris d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Avec le poids de la bête sur lui, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Soit elle l'achevait tout de suite, soit il allait mourir étouffé. Il avait face à lui deux yeux rouges globuleux qui le fixaient avec rage. Mais qu'attendait-il donc pour en finir ? Cela n'avait que trop duré. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'y avait plus d'autres alternatives que la mort, il le savait. Il rassembla les dernières forces qu'il avait :

-Vas-y, bouffe moi charogne !

Ces mots avaient claqué dans la nuit. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il vit la créature se pencher sur lui, les crocs sortis.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Il sentit son omoplate se briser sous la dentition de loup-garou. La douleur était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus résister, tout était perdu. Il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, seul rempart face à la douleur qui le tiraillait. Il ne vit pas les premiers rayons de lumière se poser sur les arbres de la forêt interdite. Il n'entendit pas le loup-garou pousser un dernier hurlement avant de s'écarter de sa proie. Enfin, il ne vit pas Lupin, à terre, inconscient non loin de lui. Après une nuit d'horreur, la bête était enfin redevenue homme.

L'aube était déjà bien avancée quand Lupin ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois. Il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable, la nuit dernière n'avait pas du être de tout repos. Il se redressa pour constater qu'il était dans la forêt interdite. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Seulement, il était nu et avait encore le goût du sang dans la bouche. Il regarda ses mains couvertes elles aussi de sang. Oh non ! Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Son comportement de loup-garou était si bestial qu'il aurait pu attaquer n'importe qui. N'importe qui ! Son regard venait de se poser sur une forme allongée au sol.

Rapidement il s'en approcha. Arrivé près de l'amas noir, il tomba à genoux, les larmes lui montèrent instantanément.

-Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

TBC...

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite dans une semaine je pense, et n'oubliez pas de critiquer grâce au review lol 


	3. Sauvetage

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** voici la suite avec quelques jours de retard, à vrai dire vu le nombre de review, j'hésitais à publier mais Babidi m'a fait changer d'avis

**RAR :** pas de RAR aujourd'hui car les seules reviews que j'ai reçu sont celles d'amies à qui je vais répondre par mail et puis ça évitera que ffnet ne pique une crise lol. En tout cas, merci aux 59 personnes qui ont cliqué sur mon chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Sauvetage**

-Severus…Oh mon Dieu non !

Lupin était à terre, seul et désespéré face à son collègue. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était terrorisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Du sang, il y avait du sang partout. Il regarda ses mains pleines de ce liquide rouge. Il avait sur les mains le sang de son ami. Severus était si pâle. Lupin avait peur d'approcher mais pourtant il devait l'aider, il devait réagir, chercher de l'aide. Doucement il approcha ses doigts du cou du professeur de potions. Sa main tremblait, il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait peur qu'en laissant glisser ses doigts sur lui, il ne sente rien, il avait peur pour cet homme blessé qui pouvait être mort.

Vivant, il était vivant. Lupin resta quelques instants à écouter les pulsations du cœur de son ami comme pour se persuader qu'il était bien vivant. Néanmoins, il était faible, très faible et Lupin ne savait pas comment lui venir en aide. Il ne pouvait pas le transporter, pas dans l'état où il était, de plus, il n'avait pas sa baguette pour le faire léviter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je vais aller chercher de l'aide, tu verras ça va aller, tout va s'arranger.

Il avait dit cela plus pour lui-même que pour le pauvre professeur au sol. Il avait remis en place quelques mèches qui descendaient sur son visage avant de lui caresser la joue. Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Lupin se considérait comme quelqu'un de toujours calme et patient, à l'écoute des autres. Comment avait-il pu attaquer son ami ? Il connaît son comportement de loup-garou, il sait qu'il n'est plus lui-même et qu'il peut se montrer d'une rare violence mais pendant toutes ces années de transformations, il avait réussi à ne jamais, au grand jamais, s'attaquer à des humains, jamais il n'avait goûté leur sang. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela change ? Pourquoi Severus s'est-il retrouvé victime de sa monstruosité ?

Lupin se leva encore troublé par ses réflexions et partit en direction du château dont malheureusement il ignorait l'emplacement. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et respira l'air ambiant, après tout c'était un animal de la forêt et cela pouvait être utile parfois. Après quelques instants, il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il pensait être la bonne.

-Je reviens Severus.

Lupin était enfin sorti de la forêt interdite. Le château n'était plus très loin mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'y arriver rapidement. Après une étude rapide des environs, il courut en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. A cette heure, le demi géant était encore certainement chez lui. Lupin devait absolument le trouver. Il frappa violement à la porte et n'attendit même pas qu'on lui ouvre pour entrer.

-Hagrid !

-Professeur Lupin mais qu'est-ce que vous…

-Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer Hagrid, allez chercher Mme Pomfresh de toute urgence et prévenez le directeur, il y a eu un incident dans la forêt interdite…

-Mais je…

-Hagrid, dépêchez vous de les ramener ici !

-Bien professeur

-Heu Hagrid, vous n'auriez pas une veste à me prêter ?

Le garde chasse partit en direction du château tandis que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, vêtu d'une veste marron lui arrivant au bas des pieds, retourna les attendre près de la forêt. Il était épuisé mais le pire de tout était d'être épuisé d'avoir traqué son ami toute la nuit. Le professeur de Défense eut soudain la nausée en essayant de se rappeler la nuit dernière. Il s'assit face à la forêt interdite, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps.

Il fixait ses mains toujours couvertes de sang. Il avait pris sa potion la veille, il avait pris la potion que Severus, le meilleur expert en potion, lui avait préparée. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi s'était-il transformé ? Il avait passé des années à se voiler la face, à faire semblant d'être comme tout le monde, il lui suffisait de s'éloigner des autres les jours de pleine lune. Chacun cherchait à lui faire oublier ce qu'il était vraiment. Dumbledore l'avait accepté à Poudlard pour ses études et aujourd'hui, il lui avait offert un poste d'enseignant. Les Maraudeurs avaient transformé sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait toujours des problèmes avec le ministère mais il avait trouvé un endroit où vivre, un endroit où on le reconnaissait en tant qu'homme et non en tant qu'animal. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'ils avaient eu tort de lui faire confiance car il était et restera toujours un monstre assoiffé de sang.

-Severus, pardonne moi…

-Remus ?

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu arriver le directeur suivi de l'infirmière.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Que faites vous habillez de la sorte ?

Lupin était toujours à terre, il n'osait pas regarder son directeur.

-C'est Severus, il est blessé, il faut faire vite dit-il en se relevant.

Le directeur visiblement surpris, essaya de retrouver toute sa contenance et de refouler l'inquiétude qui s'était emparée de lui. Un seul regard de la part de Lupin lui permis de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Ils partirent tous au travers de la forêt interdite à vive allure. Le professeur Lupin en tête, ils marchèrent quelques instants avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête.

-Il est derrière, aidez le…

Dumbledore franchit la dernière barrière d'arbres qui le séparait du professeur Snape suivit par Mme Pomfrey, Lupin, lui resta en retrait. Quel ne fut pas le choc du directeur mais surtout celui de l'infirmière lorsqu'ils découvrirent le professeur de potions au sol. Ils avaient devant eux, le corps de leur ami. Celui-ci était couvert de sang, sa cape était déchirée en divers endroit laissant apparaître des morsures ; son bras, sa jambe mais surtout son épaule étaient marqués par la dentition du loup-garou. Il avait l'air si fragile et si pâle.

-Par Merlin…

-Vite Poppy occupez vous de lui !

L'infirmière se précipita sur le corps meurtri du pauvre homme.

-Il est vivant mais son pouls est faible, je ne sais pas si…

-Emmenez-le vite, vous devez le sauver !

Sur ce, il fit apparaître une civière et y plaça délicatement le corps du professeur Snape. L'infirmière poussa rapidement le brancard et passa devant un Lupin plus que misérable, genoux à terre.

- Allez-y Poppy, je vous rejoins dès que possible !

Et l'infirmière disparut dans les méandres de la forêt.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

-Chut, calmez-vous mon ami !

Lupin restait au sol alors que le professeur Dumbledore s'était baissé pour réconforter le malheureux. Celui-ci pleurait sans retenue. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Albus le voyait pleurer.

-Professeur, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi je lui ai fait ça ?

-Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas vous qui avez attaqué Severus mais la bête qui sommeille en vous, ne l'oubliez jamais.

- Pourquoi ne s'est il pas défendu ? Il aurait du me tuer.

-Enfin, ne dites pas de bêtise Remus ! Allez vous êtes suffisamment resté dans cette forêt. Rentrons maintenant. Severus a besoin de nous.

Le directeur aida son enseignant à se relever et ils partirent ensemble en direction du château, Lupin soutenu par son directeur.

Albus poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et découvrit Mme Pomfrey occupée au dessus d'un lit. Il se rapprocha tandis que Lupin, lui, préféra rester dehors.

-Je comprends ! Vous devriez rentrer dans vos appartements Remus, je vous ferais chercher s'il y a du nouveau.

-Bien professeur

Le professeur Lupin partit donc tandis que le directeur s'approcha du lit du malade. L'infirmière avait déjà nettoyé tout le sang et elle avait retiré ces vêtements au professeur. Il était toujours aussi pâle mais le fait de le voir nettoyé redonna espoir au directeur.

-Je peux vous aider Poppy ?

-Oui, pouvez-vous aller me chercher des potions sanguines dans l'armoire, il en aura bien besoin.

-Bien, j'y vais.

Après être allé chercher les potions et voyant que l'infirmière n'avait plus besoin de lui, il décida de se retirer pour laisser travailler la médicomage.

-Je vous préviens dès que j'ai fini Mr le directeur

-Merci Poppy

Albus retourna à son bureau. Cette affaire ne devait pas se savoir sinon Remus était perdu. Le ministre se ferait une joie de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Il voulait régler cette affaire lui-même, les gens du ministère n'avaient pas à intervenir du moins pas pour l'instant. Il convoqua le professeur McGonagall pour lui faire part de la situation.

Après l'effet de surprise passé et malgré l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux pour le professeur Snape, ils convinrent de l'attitude à adopter face aux élèves et aux autres enseignants : le professeur Snape s'était fait attaqué par une créature dans la forêt interdite (ce qui était vrai) mais le professeur Lupin ne devait pas intervenir dans l'histoire. Après avoir réglé quelques détails, ils décidèrent de passer à l'infirmerie.

-Monsieur le directeur, j'ai fini de…

-Comment va-t-il ? S'empressa de demander le professeur de métamorphose

-Il est faible mais j'ai réussi à arrêter les hémorragies, je lui ai remis l'épaule en place et j'ai ressoudé les os brisés, enfin je lui ai fait un bandage à la tête car il avait une vilaine blessure.

A ces mots, le professeur McGonagall se sentit blanchir et quand elle découvrit le corps de son collègue derrière le dernier paravent, s'en fut trop pour elle, elle fut soulagée de trouver une chaise à proximité.

-Oh Albus comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu se produire ?

-Je n'ai pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire mais le plus important pour l'instant est l'état de Severus. Poppy, que pensez-vous…

-Il a perdu beaucoup sang, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille mais je suis confiante, c'est un homme fort.

-Bien. Minerva nous devons y aller. Les élèves ne vont pas tarder à aller déjeuner et votre présence est attendue dans la grande salle. Quant à moi, je viendrais annoncer la suppression des cours de potions aux élèves à la fin du petit déjeuner. Poppy, veuillez nous prévenir au moindre changement, je repasserai dans la journée.

-Bien sûr monsieur le directeur.

Sur ces mots, le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie suivi par le professeur McGonagall.

TBC…

* * *

Et oui, je parle anglais si je veux d'abord ! Pensez à un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaitre un avis extérieur 


	4. Le réveil

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** voici enfin la suite, je dis enfin mais une semaine d'attente j'ai connais qui font pire

**RAR :** merci, merci, merci, merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées 6 reviews, j'étais au ange !

Alors je réponds ici car le nouveau système de ffnet ne permet pas de répondre aux reviews anonymes (bouh les méchants !)

**Artémis Black** : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et rassure toi, pour l'instant je laisse pas tomber, vous m'avez remonté le moral

**Rogua** : merci beaucoup voici la suite, bonne lecture !

**Clyde** : encore merci et je continue, je continue !

**Mina Murray** : merci beaucoup Mina, ta review m'a donné envie de poursuivre cette histoire. Sachant que j'ai déjà la fin en tête, il me reste plus qu'à l'écrire lol Et pour faire pression, tu peux utiliser les reviews anonymes lol c'est un moyen très efficaces . Sinon désolé mais ce ne sera pas un slash aime bien les lire mais trop dure à écrire, j'aurais besoin d'une douche froide en même temps lol Bonne lecture !

**Kanzy** : c'est dur de mettre un review quand on a déjà lu l'histoire hein lol D'ailleurs je sais même plus où tu en es lol je sais même pas si tu liras ce chapitre mais merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot Bisous ma chouette !

**Babidi powaaa** : coucou mademoiselle et merci pour cette gentille review. Heureusement que tu es là car si on attend Lolie, je ne publie pas avant le mois prochain lol (surtout lui répète pas ) Voici enfin le réveil du bel endormi (bah oui je le fais pas mourir à chaque fois, pour qui tu me prends lol), ce chapitre n'est pas très angoisse non plus mais bon, j'essaie de joindre les bouts de mon histoire lol Pour Rémus, il n'a pas fini d'être tout snif, snif, t'as vu ce qu'il a fait quand même ! Pas bien Lupin, au panier !

Encore merci à toutes, (heu y a des hommes qui lisent mon histoire ?) et bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 4: le réveil**

Les élèves regagnaient maintenant leur salle de classe dans le calme. Le discours de leur directeur avait été bref : « Votre professeur de potions sera absent quelques jours ». Il n'avait bien sûr donné aucune explication et les rumeurs sur la possible disparition du professeur allaient bon train. Dumbledore était retourné dans son bureau pour régler la paperasse qui commençait à l'envahir avant d'aller voir son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il savait qu'une dure journée l'attendait.

Néanmoins, cette journée était passée plus vite que prévus. Après avoir régler les affaires de l'école, il était allé voir Lupin qui heureusement pour lui n'avait pas cours. La discussion entre les deux hommes fut longue. Le professeur Lupin était décidé à quitter définitivement Poudlard afin d'éviter tout autre incident mais Albus réussit à convaincre le lycanthrope de rester au collège. Il fut décidé qu'il reprenne ses cours le lendemain comme si de rien était. « Facile à dire » avait répondu le pauvre professeur. Ensuite Dumbledore avait dû s'absenter pour répondre à un appel du ministre qui tenait à l'entretenir sur un sujet jugé sans importance par le directeur mais qui n'avait pu décliner l'invitation. Ainsi, il rentra tard au château. Le professeur McGonagall le tint informé des évènements de la journée qui heureusement pour lui s'était déroulée sans aucun incident.

Dans la soirée, le directeur se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il avait promis à l'infirmière qu'il passerait. Il la trouva assise à son bureau en train de rédiger quelques papiers. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle s'avança vers lui.

-Monsieur le directeur.

-Bonsoir Poppy, comment va-t-il ?

-Toujours pareil mais il semble bien récupérer.

-Avez-vous fait des analyses pour savoir si…

-Je lui ai pris un peu de sang mais je n'aurais pas les résultats avant quelques jours.

-Rien ne presse pour l'instant, rassurez-vous. Il faut juste que nous soyons fixés sur son état avant la prochaine pleine lune.

-Ce sera fait, monsieur.

-Bien merci, je vais rester avec lui quelques instants.

-Comme vous voudrez, je suis dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi.

-Merci Poppy.

L'infirmière se retira et laissa seul le directeur. Il fit apparaître une chaise confortable et s'assit au côté de Severus. Bien qu'il soit encore pâle, il avait repris des couleurs par rapport au moment où il l'avait découvert. Dumbledore sortit un objet de sous sa cape qu'il posa sur la table près du maître de potions.

-Je vous ramène votre baguette Severus. Remus est allé vous la chercher cet après midi dans la forêt interdite. Il a d'ailleurs mis tout l'après midi pour la retrouver mais il se sent si coupable qu'il ne serait pas rentré avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Vous pouvez en être sûr.

Le directeur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il regarda le professeur allongé devant lui. Celui-ci dormait tranquillement mais le bandage de son épaule rappela rapidement la situation au directeur.

-Severus, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui s'est passé mais je suis sûr que vous saurez surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Simplement, bien que le sommeil soit réparateur, il ne faut pas trop en abuser mon ami. J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt parmi nous.

Sur ce, le directeur se cala dans son fauteuil. Il fit apparaître une théière et se remplit une tasse. Il comptait rester un petit moment. Il ne voulait pas laisser Severus seul cette nuit.

Cela faisait 2 heures que le professeur de potions était réveillé et il ne supportait plus de rester couché. Certes il avait encore mal partout et sa tête lui tournait un peu mais la chose qu'il souhaitait le plus à présent, c'était de rentrer chez lui et pas de rester dans cette infirmerie où des élèves pouvaient arrivés à tout moment et le voir. Il entreprit donc de se lever. Mais à peine eut-il posé le pied par terre qu'une décharge électrique passa dans sa jambe.

-Ahoutch !

Malgré la douleur, il était décidé à partir. Il prit sa baguette de sa main gauche et fit apparaître des vêtements qu'il s'empressa de revêtir (enfin aussi vite que les douleurs le lui permettaient). Son épaule lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il bougeait le bras et il décida donc de coincer celui-ci dans sa robe pour minimiser la douleur. Après quelques grimaces, il était enfin prêt à quitter cet endroit maudit. Enfin c'était sans compter…

-Professeur Snape veuillez rester couché ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas en état de vous lever ! Hurla l'infirmière alors qu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide Mme Pomfrey mais maintenant je vais mieux et je tiens à regagner mes appartements au plus vite !

-Et moi je vous dis de rester ici ! De plus, vous devez attendre le directeur !

-Pomfrey, j'irai voir le directeur plus tard ! Rassurez-vous je ne vais pas m'envoler.

-Professeur Snape ! Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable !

-Ça suffit, je ne suis pas en sucre, je vais mieux et je veux partir point. Et je ne vous conseille pas de me retenir…

-Voyons Severus, soyez raisonnable ! Coupa le directeur de sa voix calme.

Le professeur regarda d'un œil mauvais son directeur. Déjà que l'infirmière était coriace mais avec les deux, il n'avait aucune chance de sortir avant l'année prochaine.

-Albus, je suis raisonnable ! Je ne pars pas faire un match de Quidditch, je veux juste rentrer dans mes appartements !

Le directeur le regarda avec son air de malice, apparemment la situation semblait l'amuser ou peut-être était-il simplement rassuré de voir son professeur de potions et ami de nouveau sur pied.

-Vous êtes encore souffrant professeur Snape, vous avez échappé de peu à la mort ! Ajouta l'infirmière.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être souffrant ? Je vais bien !

A ces mots, il voulut s'avancer vers ses interlocuteurs et se retint de crier quand une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe. Ses traits se crispèrent et il serra les dents ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus sage pour vous de rester encore un peu ici mon ami.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Je voudrais juste aller m'étendre dans mes appartements !

-Très bien !

-Quoi ! Mais il doit rester ici ! Coupa Madame Pomfrey

-Le professeur Snape promet de ne pas faire d'effort et de rester se reposer dans ses quartiers. Il reviendra ce soir pour se faire examiner, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

-Oui, oui c'est ça !

-Bon si vous l'avez décidé ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous avez mal quelque part ! Trancha l'infirmière.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et partit dans son bureau d'où elle ferma bruyamment la porte.

-Merci Albus ! Vous m'avez évité une crise !

-De rien mon ami ! Mais vous allez aller vous reposer de ce pas ! Et nous parlerons ce soir de ce qui c'est passé.

-Bien sûr, comme vous voudrez.

Le directeur quitta l'infirmerie laissant seul le professeur.

Severus rassembla ses affaires, prit sa baguette et sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie. Heureusement pour lui, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et les couloirs étaient déserts. Il ne voulait surtout pas être surpris par un élève dans une telle situation. Il avançait avec peine, sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal et il s'appuyait sur les murs pour facilité son déplacement. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de marche et autant de souffrance, il arriva enfin au but : la porte de ses appartements.

-Luna Paysaël

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il se faufila à l'intérieur. Merlin qu'il était content d'être chez lui. Avec difficulté, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, ouvrit une armoire et prit une petite fiole de couleur violette. Puis il repartit en direction de son salon où il s'assit enfin. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer que Poppy avait peut-être raison et qu'il n'était pas en état de se déplacer. Il porta la fiole à sa bouche et en but le contenu.

-Avec ça, ça devrait aller !

Après quelques instants, il décida de se lever pour aller rejoindre sa chambre, pas qu'il avait envie de se reposer mais c'était un ordre du directeur. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Mais quand il les rouvrit, il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Tout était noir, des arbres immenses se balançaient au souffle du vent, il était dans la forêt interdite.

A suivre…

TBC…

* * *

Voilà cette fois, je l'ai fait dans les 2 langues mais ça change rien à l'endroit où je coupe lol. Pensez à me donner votre avis et sinon merci quand même d'avoir lu.

Bisoussss


	5. Discussion au sommet

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quinze jours de cours assez monstrueux et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de publier car j'ai ajouté un petit passage dans ce chapitre qui m'a pris plus de temps à écrire

M'enfin voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant

**RAR :** merci aux 5 girls qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir, merci

**Artémis Black** : merci beaucoup Les souffrances physiques sont plus ou moins finies, maintenant place à la psychologie !

**Mina Murrey** : moi sadique ? c'est bien la première fois que je l'entends lol d'habitude, c'est moi qui traite les auteurs de sadique ! Contente que ça te plaise et désolé pour l'attente !

**Olòrin :** merci beaucoup c'est trop gentil ! une fois encore désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, promis je vais essayer de respecter mon délai de 1 semaine ;-)

**Babidi :** coucou miss et merci pour ta review Moi cruelle ? Moi qui adore mon chouchounet, jamais je n'oserais lui faire de mal lol (je passe sous silence l'électrocution lol) T'inquiètes, il ne restera pas boiteux toute sa vie mais quant au danger qui rôde, je ne peux rien dire Sinon pour le lit portoloin, tu as ta réponse ici et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, t'es trop forte lol Désolé pour l'attente mais tu sais ce que c'est les cours et tout et tout et puis j'attendais que Lolie poste sa review mdr Plein de gros bisous et à plus tard

**Lolie**, euh Violette : voilà que je t'appelle comme ça maintenant, ah Babidi a déteint sur moi lol mais bon vu que je sais que tu préfères ce nom Alors oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas mon histoire, je sais que tu refuses de la lire et de corriger les fautes et surtout tu ne veux pas me débloquer alors pour tout ça merci J'espère que je vais arriver à écrire le chapitre 9 pendant les vacs mais si tu critiques pas, on devrait y arriver lol Mais oui moi aussi je t'aimeuh ! Allez gros bibi et enjoy en lisant ce chapitre que tu as lu y a 5 minutes

Encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Discution au sommet**

Tout était noir. Il était de nouveau seul dans cette maudite forêt. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Des bruits émanaient des buissons alentours.

Ahouououououou….

Tout recommençait, il allait de nouveau se faire attaquer par ce monstre, non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver. Il avançait dans la profondeur de la nuit, s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette obscurité qui l'effrayait tant. Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, une bête lui fonça dessus, il eut juste le temps de crier avant de se voir plaquer au sol.

-Noooooooooooon !

Il se redressa d'un seul coup sur son lit, tremblant et plein de sueur. Le regard perdu, il ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque meuble de son environnement et ce n'est que de nombreuses secondes plus tard qu'il accepta de se rallonger. Il était en sécurité dans sa chambre, cette maudite forêt était loin et Lupin aussi. Il décida de se lever. Encore tout tremblant, il rejoint son salon baigné de lumière. Sa douleur à l'épaule était revenue de plus belle. Il passa douloureusement la main dessus, ressentant encore la morsure profonde du loup garou.

La blessure était profonde mais ce n'était pas tant la cicatrice qui l'inquiétait mais ce qu'elle signifiait. Même si Pomfresh ne lui en avait pas parlé, il savait qu'il y avait un grand risque qu'en lui faisant cette morsure, Lupin lui ait transmis sa lycanthropie. Finalement, rendre un service lui aura peut être coûté sa vie. Qu'allait-t-il faire s'il s'avérait que la maladie coulait désormais dans ses veines ? Comment allait-il vivre ? Comment allait-il le supporter ? Cela remettrait-il en cause son rôle d'espion auprès du Lord Noir ? Tout ça à cause de Lupin ! Tout était ça faute ! Il lui avait gâché sa vie ! Plus rien ne serait comme avant ! Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour lui qu'il meure dans ces bois. Au moins il n'aurait pas eu à ce voir réduit à l'état de loque, tremblant dans le noir…

Il resta assis dans son canapé pendant de nombreuses minutes. Le temps avait passé et l'heure du dîner approchait mais Severus n'avait en aucun cas envie de déguster le moindre aliment. Il fixait le mur sans vraiment le voir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Lui, le redoutable professeur de potions de Poudlard, tremblait de peur à chaque bruit ! Il ne voulait voir personne et personne ne devait le voir dans cet état. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se ressaisisse, il ne pouvait pas être faible, pas lui ! Ce maudit loup-garou n'allait pas lui gâcher la vie, c'est lui qui devait faire de la sienne un enfer ! Oui, il se vengerait, il devait montrer à Lupin toute sa répugnance à son égard.

Bientôt une heure passa et il décida de se rendre comme prévus chez Dumbledore même si l'envie lui manquait cruellement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre était bien un discours moralisateur de son directeur. Toute fois, il se retrouva à prononcer le mot de passe de son bureau et cogna à la porte.

-Entrez Severus ! Je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.

Severus garda son regard de glace et s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'on lui présentait.

-J'espère que vous vous êtes reposé ! Vous avez mangé ?

-Oui, oui, je me suis fait apporter quelque chose des cuisines.

-Bien, très bien…

Dumbledore croisa les mains sous son menton et observa perplexe Severus en cherchant comment commencer la discussion qu'ils devaient avoir.

-Voilà, après ce qui c'est passé, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Remus. Le pauvre homme est vraiment désemparé…

A ces mots, les traits du professeur se tendirent.

-J'en suis vraiment navré dit-il d'un air sarcastique mais que Dumbledore ne releva aucunement.

-Mais le pauvre ne se souvient absolument pas des évènements de la nuit passée et je voulais donc que vous m'éclairiez maintenant que vous allez mieux.

-Vous voulez savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Pourtant il me semble que c'est assez clair, ce monstre a failli me bouffer ! Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas à quoi je dois d'être encore en vie ! Je vous l'ai toujours dit que cet homme était dangereux et qu'il ne fallait pas le garder à Poudlard mais vous avez voulu le prendre au nom de vos beaux principes et voilà, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé ! Il a détruit ma vie !

-Je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir Severus mais dois-je vous rappeler que c'est au nom de mes beaux principes que vous enseignez ici. De plus vous sembliez l'accepter vous aussi, vous étiez ami…

-Et bien justement, c'était une erreur, je n'aurais jamais du lui faire confiance. Jamais !

-La confiance n'a rien à voir ici, Severus, ce qu'il a fait, il ne l'a pas fait sciemment, cette transformation soulève un problème bien plus grave…

-Vous pensez que j'ai loupé la potion, c'est cela ? Vous pensez que je suis responsable de ce qui m'arrive ?

-Non Severus bien sûr que non. Je n'ai en aucun cas émis l'hypothèse que vous ayez raté la moindre potion.

-Pourtant vous ne voyez pas d'autres possibilités !

-Il est vrai que… la potion tue-loup… a toujours fonctionné sur Remus et grâce à elle, il a réussi à maîtriser ses transformations pendant toutes ces années. Et je m'inquiète de cette transformation… inopinée qui a failli coûter la vie à quelqu'un, dit Dumbledore en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé cette nuit-là mais je suis sûr qu'il a pris la potion que je lui avais préparée. Je ne serais jamais sorti avec lui autrement.

-Dans ce cas, il s'agit d'un problème lié à la nuit dernière et il faut à tout prix éviter que cela se reproduise. J'espérais que vous pourriez l'aider.

-Moi ? Qu'il se débrouille !

-Severus, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez et Lupin aussi.

-M'a-t-il aidé, moi, dans cette forêt ! Je ne lui dois absolument rien ! Je ne veux d'ailleurs plus rien avoir avec lui ! Il m'a tué Albus, même si je suis toujours en vie, il a tué une partie de moi, il m'a… il a fait de moi une immonde créature, un monstre…

-Nous ne savons pas encore si vous êtes ou non atteint. Ne nous prononçons pas avant d'avoir eu les résultats. Je comprends tout à fait votre ressentiment mais vous seul pouvez comprendre ce qui c'est réellement passé. Et je suis sûr que vous aussi voulez connaître la vérité. Je ne vous demande pas de revoir Remus, je vous demande juste d'éclaircir la situation. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux mettre les enfants de cette école en danger. Je dois savoir pour pouvoir réagir en conséquence.

-Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire Albus : le faire quitter Poudlard le plus vite possible !

-Non Severus, ce n'est pas une solution. Tout d'abord car, comme je le pense, il n'est en aucun cas responsable de sa transformation et ensuite, car cela pourrait se reproduire et il pourrait blesser de nouveau.

-Puisque vous en avez l'air convaincu, je ferais quelques recherches pour être sûr qu'il ne blesse plus personne ! Il a fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, un lycan de plus a Poudlard suffit amplement… Mais en échange, je souhaite reprendre mes cours le plus rapidement possible.

-Severus, attendons les résultats, nous seront fixé bien assez tôt. Quant à votre travail, j'aurais souhaité que vous vous reposiez un peu plus mais je pense que reprendre le travail vous sera bénéfique. De plus, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous forcer à rester tranquille.

-Merci Albus.

-Bien c'est entendu. Je sais que vous avez du souffrir dans cette forêt mais je sais aussi que vous allez surmonter cette épreuve, mon ami.

Albus regarda alors son professeur avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux ce qui finit d'énerver le dit professeur.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ce pauvre martyre de Potter. Pomfrey m'a déjà traité comme un être faible, ce n'est pas la peine de l'imiter ! Je vais très bien ! Si j'ai survécu à Voldemort, je survivrai à Lupin et à ce « problème » !

Sur ce le professeur de potions se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Severus, voyons reprenez vous ! Nous trouverons une solution, soyez en sûr.

-Si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, je souhaite rentrer dans mes appartements !

-Bien, vous pouvez partir.

Snape ouvrit la porte et se jeta au dehors du bureau. Le professeur le regarda partir inquiet. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il savait aussi que Severus refuserait d'en parler. La nuit dans la forêt interdite avait marqué le professeur plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître mais Albus connaissant la fierté de son collègue savait qu'il devait faire attention à lui.

Le professeur Snape se dirigea derechef vers ses appartements. Il avait envie d'être seul, de réfléchir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se comporte ainsi ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il jamais rien d'autre dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs que de la pitié ? Il ne voulait pas être faible, il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres sa faiblesse. Il devait rester l'homme fort qu'il a toujours été. Il entra dans son salon et s'assit dans le canapé. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui demandait cela ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'occupe de Lupin ? Que c'était-il réellement passé cette nuit là ? Il avait mis du temps à préparer la potion, il l'avait faite avec soin et était sûr de rien avoir loupé. Alors pourquoi Lupin s'était-il transformé ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir créé des défenses contre la potion, c'est impossible. Donc il s'est passé autre chose ! La fatigue commençait à envahir le pauvre professeur.

Je n'ai jamais raté une potion, surtout une que je prépare depuis des années ! Je n'ai pas pu rater cette potion ! Et de plus, il a pris sa potion ! Alors que s'est-il passé ? Oh et puis après tout ce n'est pas mon problème qu'il se débrouille !

Le professeur Snape se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre pour dormir un peu. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, qu'il découvrit son lit plongé dans l'obscurité et vit la lune à travers les carreaux, il eut un vif mouvement de recul et referma la porte pour se retrouver dans la lumière du salon. Sa main tremblait légèrement et sa respiration s'était accélérée. Il rejoignit le milieu du salon.

-Merde mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !

Finalement après plusieurs minutes et de nombreux coups d'œil vers la porte de sa chambre, il décida de se rendre dans son laboratoire.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même, il rejoignit son lieu de travail afin d'effectuer quelques recherches sur la potion Tue-loup. Il prépara à nouveau la potion pour faire des tests et feuilleta de nombreux ouvrages sur le sujet. Quand la fatigue se fit de plus en plus importante, bien loin de se décider à aller se coucher, il prit une potion anti-sommeil dans son armoire.

-Je dormirais plus tard, il faut à tout prix que je trouve quelque chose !

Il resta toute la nuit dans son labo, se donnant ainsi une raison de ne pas dormir.

TBC

* * *

Voilà c'est fini, vous voyez j'ai arrêté correctement le chapitre . Une petite review pour me remercier, ça fait toujours plaisir lol 


	6. Un cours mouvementé

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** chapitre publier en quatrième vitesse sinon vous étiez obligé d'attendre mercredi soir Mais bon j'ai pitié de vous lol

**RAR :** 3 reviews cette semaine dont 2 de mes amies lol (je vous réponds dans la semaine promis ) vous faiblissez lol mais merci de continuer à me lire !

**Artemis Black :** merci de ta fidélité et de laisser des petits mots à chaque fois. Tu es trop gentille J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire bisous

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Un cours mouvementé**

C'est seulement au petit matin que Severus remonta dans ses appartements. Il n'avait rien trouvé de satisfaisant et était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa douleur à l'épaule était revenue et il avait du mal à se déplacer. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant ses élèves ! Le soleil était déjà levé quand il rejoignit son salon. Malgré la potion, il se sentait exténué et se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir affronter ses cours de la journée. Il grignota rapidement quelque chose et partit en direction des cachots où les dernières années de Gryffondors et Serpentards l'attendaient. Cette journée s'annonçait particulièrement difficile. Il mit ses mains dans sa robe pour maintenir son bras et atténuer la douleur, souffla un grand coup et s'engouffra dans sa classe.

La porte s'ouvrit avec bruit et fit sursauter plus d'un élève. Sa cape noire virevoltait alors qu'il passait à travers les rangées des élèves immobiles. Le maître des potions traversa l'allée qui séparait les Gryffondors des Serpentards. Comme à chaque fois un silence pesant s'était installé. Il s'arrêta devant son bureau et fit face aux élèves qu'il toisa de son regard de glace.

Rien n'a changé Sev, tu es le même professeur qu'il y a deux jours, obligé de donner des cours de potions à des écervelés qui ne comprennent rien à cet art !

Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et brisa le silence de sa voix grave et imposante.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour commencer la potion ? Il agita sa baguette et le protocole s'inscrivit sur le tableau noir. Et déposez vos devoirs sur mon bureau !

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se mirent immédiatement au travail.

-Houlà ! Il est encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude ! Ces deux jours de vacances lui ont rechargé les batteries ! Chuchota Ron à l'adresse de Harry.

-Mr Weasley ! Trancha la voix du professeur Snape. Le son de votre voix n'ayant d'égal que le cri des mandragores, je vous prierais de vous taire ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry puis s'occupa de sa potion en silence.

Le professeur parcourut la salle, se glissant silencieusement derrière les élèves pour vérifier leur préparation :

-Mr Finnigan ! Quand saurez vous préparez une potion convenablement ? Regardez moi vos mandragores, je vous ai demandé de les couper finement pas d'en faire de la bouillie pour bébé! Moins cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Il continua sa marche silencieuse à la recherche de points à retirer pour passer ses nerfs.

-Londubat !

Neville surpris lâcha le flacon qu'il tenait dans la potion qui émit alors un drôle de sifflement, en levant les yeux vers le professeur dont la fureur grandissait. D'un mouvement de baguette, celui-ci fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron qui menaçait d'exploser.

-Triple buse ! Espèce de minable petit insecte, votre cerveau est plus petit que celui d'un verracrasse…

-Mais je…

-Andouille, vous êtes incapable de préparer correctement la moindre potion. Vous êtes un idiot, Londubat !

-Mais je…

-Quand apprendrez-vous à lire un protocole ? Lisez le tableau et recommencez ! Moins vingt points pour Gryffondor !

Neville, blême et tremblant, regarda le tableau et vit avec horreur qu'il s'était trompé d'ingrédient ! Penaud, il se dirigea vers l'armoire tandis que les Serpentards ne se retenaient pas de ricaner. Cependant, un regard de la part du professeur suffit à les faire taire.

-C'est pas son jour aujourd'hui ! Lança Ron à Harry.

-Il a un quota de points à rattraper vu qu'il n'était pas là hier, répliqua Harry.

Snape se retourna et son seul regard, à cet instant, aurait suffit à faire tourner de l'œil le pauvre Neville.

-Mr Weasley ! C'est la deuxième fois que vous interrompez mon cours ! Il m'avait pourtant semblé vous avoir dit de vous taire. Peut-être que cinq rouleaux de parchemins sur la potion d'aujourd'hui refreinerait vos ardeurs. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, dit-il en s'approchant de son élève, il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à prendre la parole. Il ne me semble pas non plus que vos performances en potion vous permettent le moindre commentaire.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste… aïe ! Harry venait de recevoir un coup de pied de Ron lui signifiant qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber.

-Mr Potter, votre impertinence coûtera encore vingt points à Gryffondor et je vous conseille de ne pas empirer votre cas ! Le prochain que je surprends à ouvrir la bouche aura le plaisir de récurer des chaudrons jusqu'aux vacances ! Et maintenant au travail !

Chacun tourna la tête vers sa potion et plus le moindre murmure ne se fit entendre même du côté des Serpentards.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus mal, il ne pouvait rester debout plus longtemps sans trahir sa douleur. Il retourna donc à son bureau et s'assit. Jetant un dernier regard sur les élèves au travail, il prit un tas de copies et entreprit de les corriger. Cependant ses pensées n'étaient pas du tout à la correction. Il ne faisait que ressasser les évènements de la nuit passée, de réfléchir à ses recherches et s'efforçait de trouver une solution. Il n'est pas dit que Severus Snape se fasse avoir par sa propre potion. Les faits ne collaient pas entre eux ! Une potion parfaitement réalisée qui fonctionnait depuis des années, un loup-garou qui l'a déjà testée et qui pourtant se transforme ! Et ce dernier point est contredit par tous les tests ! La transformation aurait dû être impossible ! Où était donc le problème ? Dans la potion, dans Lupin, dans ses gènes, dans la forêt et pourquoi pas la lune ! Son esprit de scientifique se devait de trouver la solution !

Le professeur était perdu dans ses pensées. Les élèves étaient toujours aussi calmes et continuaient de préparer leur potion. Déjà une heure s'était écoulée et Snape n'avait pas bougé.

Tout problème admet une solution, toute action admet une cause et une conséquence. La conséquence, il la connaissait, il ne lui manquait plus que la cause. Le pourquoi de cette transformation ! Il ne pouvait pas en rester là ! Ce soir il irait refaire des tests pour savoir ce qu'il…

« Boom »

Le professeur Snape se redressa d'un coup renversant sa chaise et tenant fermement sa baguette sous sa cape. Il observa rapidement la salle et essaya de se calmer, peine perdu. Une fumée blanche s'élevait du chaudron d'un des élèves. Il traversa la salle à grande enjambée.

-Parkinson ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Vous faites un concours avec Londubat ? Le premier qui fera exploser la salle ? Moins cinq points à Serpentard et nettoyez moi ce bazar !

Stupeur chez les élèves, le directeur de Serpentard venait de retirer des points à sa propre maison. Les Serpentards se regardaient abasourdis tandis que le professeur serpentait entre les rangs. Il marchait difficilement mais observait scrupuleusement les chaudrons. Les potions étaient plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres et au lieu d'avoir une belle couleur verte comme indiquée au tableau, on pouvait voir des potions allant du bleu au noir en passant par le jaune ou le violet. Il n'y avait guère que celles de Malefoy et Granger qui avaient une couleur qui se rapprochait du vert. S'en fut trop pour le pauvre Snape qui lui vira directement au rouge.

-Bande d'incapables, je ne veux plus vous voir, vous en avez fait assez pour aujourd'hui, c'est un miracle que le château ne se soit pas encore effondrer ! Vous êtes incapable de suivre correctement un protocole, cette potion n'est pourtant pas difficile à réaliser. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller alors que vous êtes des vrais empotés. Je suis irresponsable ! Sortez immédiatement ! Et pour la prochaine fois je veux cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur cette potion.

-Et moi ? Je dois en faire dix ? demanda Ron

-DEHORS ! Hurla hors de lui le professeur tandis que les derniers élèves s'enfuyaient en courant.

De rage, Snape renversa les copies de son bureau alors qu'Harry fermait la porte en sortant.

-Il est fou, constata Ron.

-Peut-être bien répondit Harry mais il savait bien au fond de lui que quelque chose de plus grave avait du se passer durant les deux jours d'absence de son professeur. Peut-être bien…

Dans la salle, Snape était totalement démoralisé mais surtout passablement énervé. Voilà sept ans déjà qu'il enseignait les potions à ces jeunes écervelés et voilà le résultat : tous des incapables. Il devait constamment être derrière eux à les surveiller, à les reprendre et aujourd'hui, il en avait marre. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître les chaudrons, rangea ses copies et nettoya la salle. Il s'assit à son bureau pour se calmer, but une potion anti-douleur pour sa jambe et son épaule et se prépara psychologiquement à accueillir ses futurs élèves, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle, première année. Enfin c'était peut-être à ses élèves de se préparer car le cours risquait de ne pas être des plus faciles !

A la sonnerie, il se leva et fit entrer ses élèves avec le regard le plus glacé qu'il puisse avoir. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer ses nerfs.

TBC

* * *

Fini pour cette semaine . Il faut vite que je m'attele à la suite, une petite review pour me motiver? 


	7. 75 points

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** désolé, désolé pour mon retard, je suis impardonnable je sais TT mais pour me rattraper, je peux vous annoncer que le chapitre 9 est bouclé et que le 10 avance bien (surtout pendant mon cours de français lol)

**RAR :** encore merci à mes 4 revieweuses et oui que des filles Merci merci merci merci et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : 75 points !**

-Soixante quinze points non mais vous vous rendez compte ! s'exclama Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur prochain cours,

-Et en un seul cours, renchérit Harry,

-Ce type est fou, termina Ron.

-Oui, on sait ! Répondirent en chœur Harry et Hermione.

Il leur restait une demi-heure avant leur cours de Métamorphose mais étant donné que Ron avait oublié, une fois de plus, son devoir, ils durent retourner dans les dortoirs et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de leur salle juste à temps.

-Non mais soixante quinze points !

-Oui, Ron, on a compté tu sais, tu vas pas nous le répéter toute la journée ! Le coupa Hermione.

-On ne pourra jamais remporter la coupe avec lui, se lamenta Harry.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'il nous retire des points non ? Affirma Hermione.

A ce moment là, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall apparut dans l'embrasure.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Elle vit passer des élèves aux mines déconfites devant elle.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Le professeur Snape nous a encore retiré des points ! répondit simplement Neville.

-Pas des points professeur, soixante quinze points ! Renchérit Ron.

-Oh je vois…répondit à demi amusé le professeur McGonagall qui ne s'étonnait plus depuis longtemps du nombre de points retirés à sa maison par son collègue de Serpentard.

-Regardez le sablier professeur, on doit être dans les négatifs ! Se lamenta encore Ron.

-Oui mais ça valait le coup de voir la tête des Serpentards, hein Harry ?

-Oui Ron, je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'en sont toujours pas remis !

-Des Serpentards ? Questionna le professeur McGonagall.

-Oui, professeur, le professeur Snape leur a retiré cinq points quand Parkinson a fait exploser son chaudron termina Lavande.

-C'est la première fois qu'ils perdent des points, ça peut pas leur faire de mal s'exclama Ron en entraînant Harry à sa suite pour aller s'asseoir.

-En effet, c'est la première fois, songea le professeur McGonagall en fermant la porte de sa salle, c'est la première fois.

Une fois le cours terminé et après avoir gagné trente cinq points, les élèves sortirent de la salle pour aller déjeuner. Harry encore une fois était le plus long à sortir.

-Harry ! Dépêche-toi !

-Partez devant je vous rejoins !

-D'accord.

-Professeur ?

-Oui monsieur Potter ?

-Euh… voilà, c'est à propos du professeur Snape.

-Si c'est encore cette histoire de points, je ne peux rien y faire!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça… en fait si, mais pas directement…

-Allez au fait, monsieur Potter !

-C'est la première fois que le professeur Snape retire des points aux Serpentards et je voulais savoir si enfin il n'a pas l'air bien en ce moment…

-Vous vous inquiétez pour lui Monsieur Potter !

-Non, non, c'est juste que…

-Sachez que l'état de votre professeur ne vous regarde en rien. Toutefois, je peux vous dire que celui-ci se porte bien à ma connaissance.

-Bien…

-Vous feriez mieux d'aller rejoindre vos amis maintenant.

-Heu… Oui, j'y vais. Merci professeur.

Harry sortit de la salle. Les dires de celui-ci n'avaient fait qu'augmenter l'inquiétude du professeur de Métamorphose. Comme elle l'avait décidé au début de son cours, elle alla vers les quartiers des Serpentards.

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait des cachots, Minerva croisait des élèves à la mine sombre et d'autres très énervés, un élève en pleure était soutenu par ses camarades qui essayaient vainement de lui remonter le moral. Elle franchit la porte de la salle alors qu'un autre élève sortait en pleurant. Il fallait bien-là reconnaître les méthodes d'enseignement du professeur Snape mais tout de même.

-Severus ? Tu es là ?

-Bien sûr ! Où veux-tu que je sois !

-Et bien, je vois que mes élèves ne se sont pas trompés, tu as l'air d'excellente humeur !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si ces martyres de Gryffondors sont venus se plaindre…

-Severus, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais ?

-Si ce n'est que ça je vais bien ! Merci, au revoir.

-Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim en fait et j'ai du travail en retard, je mangerais plus tard.

-Tu sais, il va bien falloir que tu remettes les pieds dans le Grande salle un jour ou l'autre et aussi que tu revois Remus, tu ne peux pas le fuir éternellement…

-Je ne fuis personne Minerva, je n'ai pas faim un point c'est tout, si tu es venue dans le seul but de me faire la morale, tu pouvais éviter le déplacement.

-Severus, tu ne vas pas bien…

-Je vais très bien je te l'ai dit maintenant je voudrais travailler alors laisse moi !

-Ecoute-moi, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois te reprendre !

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire ! Si tu as envie de jouer à la nounou, va plutôt t'occuper de tes Gryffondors et laisse moi !

-Ce que tu peux être borné quand tu t'y mets ! Très bien, je te laisse mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Et le professeur McGonagall se retourna et quitta la pièce sans fermer la porte.

-ET LA PORTE !

Il s'avança alors pour fermer lui-même la porte, il ne voulait pas être dérangé par d'autres visites.

-Vieille bique ! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Au moment de fermer la porte, il aperçut deux élèves en train de discuter dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Vous n'avez rien n'à faire ici !

-Euh… Professeur…

-Moins 5 points pour Serdaigle ! Allez déjeuner ! Tout de suite !

Sans un mot de plus, les élèves partirent derechef vers la grande salle.

Severus claqua bruyamment la porte mais avant de s'installer à son bureau, il prit une potion anti-douleur pour faire passer son mal de jambe qui recommençait. Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Marre, il en avait marre de toutes ses soi-disant marques de compassion ! Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de lui ? Rien ! Comment pouvaient-ils lui dire comment se comporter ? De quel droit ils se le permettaient ? Il devait passer ses nerfs sur quelques choses et son regard se posa alors sur les copies des Serpentards et Gryffondors qu'il avait ramassées ce matin. Et c'est avec un léger sourire en coin qu'il se saisit du paquet.

-Thomas…D, Potter, nul comme d'habitude T, Weasley …

Il passa ainsi une heure à corriger les copies. Les seuls mots que l'on pouvait entendre de sa part ressemblaient à « adolescent sans cervelle, cornichon atrophié, débile congénital » et bien d'autres encore. Pour une fois que les Gryffondors étaient utiles à quelques choses, il ne fallait pas s'en priver. Il était quasiment calmé à la fin des copies des Serpentards et se laissa aller à contempler la copie tout bonnement exceptionnelle de Malefoy ! Voilà un élève qui ira loin et qui a de l'avenir, il n'est pas destiné à devenir concierge ou vendeur de balai comme Potter et son andouille de copain.

Il grignota quelques choses avant la reprise. Il avait encore deux heures de cours et il était déjà épuisé. Les heures du matin lui avaient demandé beaucoup d'énergie et le manque de sommeil se faisait sentir. Mais déjà, il entendait les élèves qui se pressaient à la porte. L'après midi risquait d'être longue.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette pour éviter de se déplacer.

-ENTREZ ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait mauvaise.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement. Les rumeurs étaient fondées, le cours de potion s'annonçait pire que jamais.

* * *

The end, non je rigole, c'est pas la fin

TBC


	8. Une rencontre mouvementée

**Titre** : _Clair de lune_

**Auteur** : Xyra

**Spoilers** : aucun spoiler tome 6

**Résumé **: La pleine lune, la forêt interdite, deux hommes, une rencontre sanglante.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent comme tout le monde le sait à moi, euh non pardon à Mme J.K. Rowling bien sûr!

**Blabla :** je suis impardonnable je sais mais mes cours me prennent de plus en plus de temps TT J'ai essayé de continuer la fic, j'ai fini le chapitre 10 mais il va devoir être rallongé d'après mes bêta-readeuses car apparemment le lecteur est curieux et je passe trop vite certains détails. Bref vous l'aurez compris ça coince un peu ! De plus en plus de questions apparaissent et de moins en moins de réponse mais vous inquiétez pas, moi et mon équipe de choc, on va bien finir par trouver une solution à tous mes petits problèmes (notamment pendant ces vacs : ) ) Donc pardonner moi pour cette longue attente, voici enfin la suite, peut-être qu'un léger retour en arrière vous aiderait à retrouver le fil de l'histoire lol

**RAR :** merci beaucoup à mes 6 revieuses pour toutes vos rars (laissez une adresse pour que je puisse vous répondre ), ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mon histoire est lue

Bonne lecture et enjoy yourself

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** Une rencontre mouvementée

Il referma derrière lui la porte de ses appartements et commença sa ronde. Certes, il ne pouvait pas courir un marathon mais il avait tenu à reprendre son travail le plus vite possible et les tours de ronde en faisaient parties. Après son dernier cours de la journée, il était parti se reposer. Le bain qu'il avait pris avait détendu ses muscles mais son esprit était encore perturbé par l'attaque. Et c'est encore fatigué, qu'il était sorti pour aller faire sa surveillance habituelle. Mais cette sortie ne l'enchantait guère. Contrairement à ce matin, la possibilité de retirer des points aux élèves ou de les mettre en retenue ne provoquait chez lui que peu de réconfort. Anxieux, il sortit de chez lui baguette en main. Le château était plongé dans le noir absolu et le silence y régnait en maître.

A mesure qu'il s'aventurait dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, il sentit son cœur se serrer, enveloppé par la nuit noire. Le moindre bruit le faisait trembler. A plusieurs reprises, il se retourna pour viser un tableau un peu trop bruyant et une souris échappa de peu à un sortilège mortel. Il avançait à faible allure, s'assurant que chaque couloir était désert avant de s'y aventurer et évitant de trop s'éloigner de ses appartements. Il regardait souvent par les fenêtres pour vérifier que la lune était toujours absente du ciel sans nuage.

Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Lui, d'ordinaire si hardis, dont le passe-temps préféré était de se promener le soir, de profiter du calme de ses longues promenades en solitaire, lui, désormais avait peur de la nuit. Il commençait à transpirer, la chaleur de la nuit lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer, ses mains étaient moites. Il augmenta la lumière de sa baguette, lui, le grand Severus Snape avait désormais besoin d'une veilleuse pour se promener dans Poudlard. Lamentable. A chaque mouvement des ombres se dessinaient sur les murs, semblant danser sur les tableaux. Severus était maintenant terrorisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il brandissait sa baguette comme un bouclier, permettant de faire disparaître les ombres devant lui. Mais le hibou qui passa près de la fenêtre en ululant fut de trop pour Severus qui se laissa tomber à terre, essayant de se protéger des monstres imaginaires avec ses bras. Alors qu'un bruit de pas se mit à résonner dans le couloir, le professeur de potions brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette, prêt à lutter contre le nouvel intrus.

-Severus ? Calme-toi…, c'est moi, Remus.

-Non vas t'en !

-Severus ! Mais calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire, calme toi je t'en pris…mais tu trembles…qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Dis-moi…Severus…

Remus avait parlé avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante, il ne voulait pas effrayer d'avantage le pauvre professeur de potions prostré contre le mur.

-Pars Lupin !

-Non Severus, ça fait 3 jours que tu m'évites et je le comprends, je n'ai pas cherché à te parler mais il va bien falloir que nous le fassions un jour ou l'autre alors autant que ce soit maintenant !

Remus avait parlé d'une manière plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et vit le professeur se reculer d'avantage. Il tenta alors de se rapprocher.

-Severus, dis moi ce qui c'est passé ce soir ? S'il te plait parle-moi !

Severus regardait toujours le sol, il ne semblait pas décider à parler mais soudain il cessa de trembler et leva les yeux vers Lupin. Son regard se voulait meurtrier et plein de haine envers le lycanthrope.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Cria le professeur de potion en repoussant son collègue. Je pensais qu'en t'évitant, ça allait passer, que j'allais oublier ce qui c'était passé. Mais non, jamais ! Dès que je ferme les yeux je revois cette forêt et je t'entends, tu es là, tu me traques et je ne peux pas fuir…pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Tu as détruit ma vie, tu as tué mon humanité, tu m'as tué !

Cette fois, la voix du professeur avait été étouffée par un sanglot.

-Severus, je…

-Je commençais à te faire confiance tu sais… je m'étais dis que tu n'étais peut-être pas qu'un stupide Gryffondor, qu'on pourrait essayer d'améliorer nos relations et pourquoi pas… de devenir amis…

Lupin n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, la voix du professeur diminuait d'intensité mais venait-il bien de dire qu'ils pourraient être amis enfin qu'ils auraient pu être amis ? Severus, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de le rabaisser, de se moquer de lui, Severus a pensé devenir son ami.

-Mais tu m'as trahi… tu as fait de moi un être faible et méprisable… tu aurais du me tuer dans cette maudite forêt car aujourd'hui c'est pire que tout. Les yeux de ceux qui me regardent sont remplis de pitié et de compassion, et ça je ne le supporte pas…Tu m'as pris les seules choses qui faisaient de moi un homme : ma fierté et mon courage… Tu m'as anéanti en faisant de moi un monstre!

-Severus, tu ne dois pas…

-Je t'ai supplié Remus, je n'ai jamais supplié Voldemort quand il me torturait pour son plaisir. Mais toi, oui toi, je t'ai supplié de me laisser partir, d'arrêter… mais tu as continué, tu m'as traîné au sol comme un vulgaire morceau de viande… pourtant je t'assure Remus, je t'ai supplié de ne pas me tuer…

Remus recula, horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était un monstre, une créature ignoble qui faisait souffrir ces amis. Il se redressa, les larmes aux bords des yeux et se retourna. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Severus, il ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard rempli de haine. Il murmura un imperceptible : « Je suis désolé Severus » et partit en courant, les larmes coulaient désormais sans retenues sur ses joues.

Les couloirs étaient plongés dans le noir. Dans le silence de la nuit, les pas précipités du professeur de DCFM faisait sursauter les tableaux sur son passage. Il courait sans vraiment savoir où aller. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait partir, fuir tout ça, fuir le monstre qu'il était, fuir ses amis pour ne plus jamais leur faire de mal. Alors que les dernières larmes coulaient sur son visage, il courait toujours dans les couloirs qu'il pensait désert…

BOUM

Lupin fut violemment projeté en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'effet de surprise passé, il vit se dresser devant lui une tête et pas n'importe quelle tête…

-Harry !

Le dit Harry ne chercha pas à se cacher, retira entièrement sa cape d'invisibilité et aida son professeur à se relever.

-Heu…professeur Lupin, je peux tout vous expliquer, c'est juste…

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, rentre au dortoir.

Alors que le loup-garou reprenait plus calmement son chemin vers ses appartements, Harry remarqua son visage et le rappela mais celui-ci ne daigna même pas s'arrêter.

-Pas ce soir Harry, s'il te plait, retourne à ton dortoir.

Vu la situation, Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de rejoindre son lit et rattrapa son professeur espérant obtenir plus d'informations.

-Remus, attendez ! Dites-moi ce qui se passe !

-Harry, tout cela ne te regarde pas ! Cela ne regarde que moi et … et …

-Et…

-Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, laisse-moi. Tout est de ma faute !

-Votre faute ? Mais de quoi ?

Remus s'était subitement arrêter de marcher. Harry restait là à ces côtés espérant une réponse qui tardait à venir.

-Harry, Severus est …

-Severus ?

A l'autre bout du château, Severus n'avait pas bougé. Toujours prostré contre le mur, il n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas annonçant l'arrivée du directeur.

-Severus, que faites-vous là ?

-…

-Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le directeur se baissa à la hauteur du professeur qui releva la tête de ses bras. Son visage était transfiguré, ce n'était plus le visage froid et impassible qu'il arborait d'ordinaire mais un visage ravagé par les larmes. Ses yeux, recouvert d'un voile qui ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion, semblaient vides. Son regard ne pouvait rien accroché. Il s'était enfermé dans un monde où il était seul. Seul, au milieu de nulle part, juste du noir. Du noir partout. Et lui, lui, perdu dans cette obscurité…

Il entendit alors une voix lointaine qui le ramenait vers la réalité. Cette réalité qu'il voulait fuir. Mais la fuite était impossible, Albus l'appelait, il se sentait revenir. Le noir s'estompa progressivement et la longue barbe blanche du directeur apparut devant ces yeux. Il lut alors toute l'inquiétude dans les yeux du vieil homme et se sentit coupable.

-Severus, Severus…

-Laissez-moi.

Ce fut les seuls paroles qu'il prononça avec le directeur ce soir-là. Albus savait qu'il ne tirerait rien du malheureux professeur et l'aida alors à rejoindre ses appartements en silence. Ce dont Severus avait besoin, c'était de repos.

Dumbledore ne quitta pas les appartements de Snape avant le petit matin, il voulait être sûr que tout allait bien. Le professeur avait pris une potion de sommeil sans-rêve et s'était rapidement endormi. Assis près de la cheminée, Albus semblait totalement désemparé. Voir son vieil ami, assis de la sorte dans le couloir désert l'avait choqué. Lui qui ne disait jamais rien, qui avait été pendant longtemps espion, qui avait vu les pires horreurs possibles en ce monde. Lui, l'homme qu'il avait longtemps cru inébranlable. Ce soir, peut-être pour la première fois, Albus réalisa que son ami n'était qu'un homme, un homme plein de doute, de crainte.

Albus pensait pouvoir lire en chacun mais Sévérus avait souvent réussi à lui masquer ses peurs. Il avait toujours tout accepté, c'étaient souvent sacrifié sans jamais rien dire. Les autres le voyaient comme un homme méchant et teigneux mais ce n'est qu'au travers de cet homme qu'il avait pu rester en vie. Ce masque avait été sa seule chance de survie et encore aujourd'hui, il en gardait les traces.

Mais ce qui l'avait vu ce soir, ne ressemblait en rien à l'homme qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, il n'avait rien vu à part le néant. Des yeux vides et sans expression. Où était passé le professeur tant redouté, l'homme sûr de lui ? La forêt l'avait perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre mais ce soir, il n'avait pas réussi à masquer son jeu. Le directeur n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber. Il avait d'abord pensé que Severus arriverait à gérer la situation mais maintenant, il se devait d'intervenir et tant pis si cela ne plaisait pas au concerné.

* * *

Finie pour aujourd'hui , j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, je vous répondrais avec plaisir ! Promis, je ne vous fait plus autant attendre que la dernière fois, je me mets à l'écriture pendant les vacances. 


End file.
